


Lean

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean would never know why the sight of Sammy leaning against the Impala inspired such feelings in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Miss Meehan for giving me this bunny!  


* * *

Dean shaded his eyes as he walked out of the dark room. The sun was out and bright, Texas hot.

 

He shrugged his shoulders, loosening the sticking of his leather jacket somewhat from his skin. The hunt had been for a Chupacabra, bitch had been torched and Sammy had been restless to leave this morning, another vision, another person to be saved.

 

Feeling for the cool grasp of his keys, that touch of metal shock on his hot hand. 

 

He glanced up, keys found, ready to hit the road, and gasped.

 

An exclamation of breath at the sight before him, unable to contain anything in his chest apart from that overwhelming something.

 

Sammy was waiting, long chestnut hair shining brilliantly in the sun, shading his face as he leaned it forward.

 

Long arms stretched, encased in the many layers that lay fluttering about his limbs in a soft breeze. 

 

Those hands that were so graceful in thought, clumsy in everyday, breath taking always, were shoved into pockets, disappearing into the fabric of his jeans.

 

Pulling the material down, a thin line of white below contrasting golden brown. The skin wrapped around him, smooth, with a mole darkening the occasional spot. Dean could see the sharp hipbones holding up the cloth, indenting his skin to become intoxicating plains.

 

Coltish legs, looking thin in the clothes worn, hiding the true power, contours of muscle, were slightly bent, accommodating his length so that he could do the act that he was.

 

Feet planted firmly, nearly shoving at the ground, somehow becoming something symbolized. A stance, state of mind, way of life.

 

All acts working together to perform the task which inspired something noyestoomuchnotenough in his thoughts.

 

Little Sammy, his brother, damsel, knight, strength, weakness, everything was leaning against his car. The one possession still survived of their father, their life, their family.

 

Their new relationship start.

 

The shining black was an abyss behind his brother, something solid that he seemed to fall to, become part of.

 

The angles surrounding his, size somehow not encompassing Sam, rather working with him, whole and right.

 

A picture of brooding, worry, determination, hidden strength. Both of them, her who had saved both countless times, him who had resurrected her when she was left to no other hope.

 

Inspired the clash of feelings of the want, the love, the supposed wrong mixing with the right. A mystery.

 

He would never know why that sight did such a thing to him. The simple act of his little brother leaning against the muscle of the Impala.

 

Never know why it made him experience that sense of vertigo, constricting of throat. Relief of mind, relaxing of shoulders.

 

That sight was an enigma of color and shape, of dark and light and all that was his brother. A contradiction that would always be right and wrong.


End file.
